


午夜回航

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: 男性“我”前提，注意避雷我/兔女郎吉米页斜线有意义
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Reader
Kudos: 3





	午夜回航

当我发现世界上有酒精这么一种好东西时候，我尝试用各种办法把自己灌醉。花上几镑换来合法慰籍，何乐而不为。但是我无数次失败气馁，徘徊在清醒而痛苦的边缘。吞咽下杯中最后一滴酒后，我想起令我堕落至此的根源。我亲爱的Jimmy，痛恨的Jimmy

他一定会嘲弄我，事到如今还守着那点不堪的自尊，有什么用？不如飞点叶子更快活。我自然不是忌惮上瘾药物，因为早已经有种更为危险的东西，遍布我四肢百骸，游走在我血液。或许可称之为爱，如果他也认可那是爱。

我那时才十八岁，从乡下老家远行至伦敦念大学，新鲜得像清晨花瓣上未干褪的露水。对大城市的一切都感兴趣，连工厂烟囱冒出的黑烟也视作奇景，工业化的神迹。但还要百般掩饰，不教别人看出，以免他们眼神流泻的轻蔑刺伤我。于是我试着伪装，在学校内结识不少父母口中的狐朋狗友，同他们一起浪荡，混迹在各类销金窟。我已然是个颓废的伦敦青年，把酒精和欲望一起涂抹在漂亮姑娘的肚皮上。金发，红发还是黑发，谁在乎呢？反正亲吻的感觉都一样麻木。

日子久了人总得寻点新鲜，刺激下疲乏神经，而某家以“拥有全伦敦最美丽的荷官”为招牌的赌场，无疑成了我们的最佳去处。我和朋友嬉笑着闯入，叫嚣着他家最好不是虚假宣传，不然我们就要砸毁赌场招牌。我的酒肉朋友并没有什么义气，一个个被那些身着兔女郎装束的姑娘勾走心魂，估计连姓甚名谁都忘得干净，更何况进门前的口出狂言。这家赌场真是会揣摩顾客心思，荷官们的渔网袜裹不住她们光洁白皙的腿，却网住男人飘忽的眼神。

至于我？我也不能脱俗，被眼前这位漂亮荷官牵着走。无需外物，她流动媚惑的眼波就是缰绳。我像个未经人事的毛头小子，只会一味盯着喜欢的女孩，视线穿梭在她清点砝码的修长手指。她手指骨节分明，和我见过的其他女孩都不同。而我的目光似乎比赌场的白炽灯还刺眼又炙热，烫得她手足无措，用捋头发，抿嘴唇的小动作逃避，却瞒不过我。我窃喜于她的生涩，却卑劣地运用过往讨女孩欢心的话术，企图骗取她的芳心。

她确实被我逗笑，笑容甜美腼腆， 声音却轻易能让人辨清，“你居然是个男人”，我错愕极了。她，不，应当是他。他指向别在自己胸前的名牌“Jimmy”，无奈得很。原来是我被美色冲昏头脑，犯了错。于是我忙不迭道歉，完全丧失刚进门时叫嚷砸场的狂妄。结果Jimmy笑得更为灿烂，“我从来没见过你这样的人。” “那我是什么样的人？”我反问他。事情发展往往突兀又出人意料，我们用肢体交缠代替言语交流，移步到赌场附近的小旅馆。Jimmy似乎是那里的常客，和前台小姐熟稔地打过招呼，要了间双人房。

关上房门，我才泄愤般在他颈窝咬了一口，惹得他吃痛地叫。“你好像经常来这家旅馆”，我问。Jimmy也恼火地反击，隔着衬衫揪我的胸脯，“是又怎么样？”我又被欺骗，因他故作的清纯。我忿忿地将他按在床上，以居高临下的姿态俯视他。他那所谓的兔女郎套装早被我扯坏，裸露的胸膛沾染汗液，渔网袜欲落不落地挂在他脚踝处。“快帮我脱掉。”Jimmy朝我撒娇，脚掌还暗示性地摩挲我的裤裆。那里早支起个帐篷，硬得发痛。但我怎么可能让他这个坏家伙如愿，仅是脱去他束缚，自己却衣衫整齐。他果然不可置信般瞪大眼睛。

“你得自己来取想要的东西。”我兀自舒展身体，任Jimmy急不可耐地拉下我裤子拉链，再脱掉内裤，那根东西倏忽弹出，打中他脸颊。他却偏过脸，用唇舌热情回应，一寸寸吞入我。一低头，我就能看见他伏在我胯间，鸦色卷发犹如水藻上下浮动。快感逐渐攀升，我忍不住按住他脑袋，让他再吞深些。这一下好像太过火，直抵他咽喉。我喷射出的刹那，他也仿佛到达忍耐极点，表情扭曲一瞬，又惯性地咽下几口精液。可还是有几滴白浊漏出，顺着他唇角流淌。

我猜想再清心寡欲的圣人，见状也无法忍耐。更何况我只是一介凡人。我将Jimmy压在身下，扳开他臀瓣，粗暴地后入了他，没有任何润滑措施。埋进他的身体一瞬间，我想我低估了他，他内里早湿漉不堪。伴随我抽插的动作，肠壁也紧紧吸附我阴茎，汁液四溅。Jimmy因为我未提前告知的插入而羞恼，却因为我的连续撞击和自己迭起的舒爽，出口的一串谩骂都断裂成甜腻的呻吟。我唾骂他的下贱，说他“是个天生的婊子”，却沉溺于Jimmy带给我的欢愉。他扭着身子抗议，里面却不自觉缩得更紧。于是我们都挣扎着去了高潮。可夜还漫长，翻过身的Jimmy又不自觉将双腿缠在我腰间，无声催促着。

我也记不清究竟做了多少次，只记得半寐半醒间，窗外天色已破晓。而Jimmy倚在床边，拨弄他宝贵的头发，尽力让它们显现些弧度。我催他不要顾念头发，不如睡上一觉。Jimmy不理会，“我要走了。”我也没有精力再去追问，垂下疲惫的眼帘前，又望他用旅馆廉价的卫生纸，擦拭那套脏污的兔女郎装，抚平破烂的渔网袜，试图恢复它们昨夜的光鲜。

等待我再度清醒，已经是下午一刻。空荡的床畔让差点我以为只是个春梦。消失无踪的外套和钱包提醒我，他确实存在过。但至少Jimmy善良地付了房费，即使是用我的钱。

我仍然期许能再同他邂逅。


End file.
